


Killer Ghouls From Outer Space

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Blood Drinking, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Aliens who look like ghouls come from outer space and terrorize a small town.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Scary Stories To Tell In The Abbey





	Killer Ghouls From Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, Sisters and Misters. We, the Twins of Sin, welcome you to our very first story. *lightning crackle* 
> 
> Kissy here, to present my first bone-chilling feature... an out-of-this-world tale that some may call B-grade sci-fi, but one that has become a cult classic here in the Abbey, featuring our ghoulish friends! The fangtastic sweet-marionette, devilish copias-thrall, and haunting leavethemessage have kindly lent their characters to this story. 
> 
> Grab your blankets and put some scarves on, so the Killer Ghouls From Outer Space won't be able to suck your blood! Huahahahah!!!
> 
> This tale includes blood drinking, corpses, existential horror and character death.

There it was; the ship that had appeared out of nowhere on the outskirts of town.

It had "landed" deep in the forest, or so they assumed— it was nothing like anything they'd ever seen before, so it must have come from the skies. The news hadn't caught wind of it yet other than an "asteroid scare" and a couple of hail warnings. Local conspiracy groups were going crazy over it, but no one took them seriously anyway. Aria, Suey and Amatista had decided that tonight, instead of hitting the bar downtown as they had planned, they would check out the site of the mysterious crash landing. It was almost Halloween— it would be the perfect evening of thrills and chills.

"That's a pretty big chunk of hail," Suey muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"It looks like it's from Star Trek," Aria whispered. Her two friends looked at her from where they were hiding behind trees.

"It looks like a fucking spaceship," Suey said. "Which is what it is."

"It looks terrifying, so I'd like to know why we're here staring at it." They both turned to Amastista.

"Don't you wanna check out the cool spaceship?"

"There could be aliens."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Aria!"

"What if they're hot?"

"Suey!"

"Let's just go see," Aria suggested, walking on ahead out of the woods and into the clearing. "I'm sure there's nothing too scary in there. If anything, it might be some kind of weird science experiment the government accidentally dropped out here. We could be on the news or something."

Taking this poorly calculated risk, the three entered the spaceship when the door opened automatically for them. The interior was surprising. They had been expecting some futuristic spaceship with buttons and beeping tricorders. Instead, it appeared to be some sort of gothic monastery.

"This is crazy," Tista said, looking around in awe.

"Sort of beautiful in a way," Aria said, inspecting a sconce on the wall. "Like a church." Suey darted back when she heard echoing footsteps.

"Someone's coming."

"Sounds like two someones," Tista whispered. They heard what sounded like hushed female voices almost hissing to one another in a language they had never heard. The women knew they had to hide fast. They ran down the hall, but were met with a dead end. Suey cocked her head as she found one of the sconces for candles on the wall protruding a little further than the others. On a hunch, she pulled it.

The wall spun them around into what seemed to be a secret passage. As they ventured cautiously inside, they realized it was some kind of control room.

"What's this?" Aria murmured, and pressed a button. Suey slapped her hand away.

"Shit, that could be the self destruct button!" A door opened ahead of them however. They waited with baited breath. When nobody came out, the three women figured it was safe to go ahead. When they heard a noise ahead of them, they hid behind a large stone column.

"Oh my god," Tista whispered, covering her mouth. The entire room was filled with hanging bodies, some bloodier than others. The blood was draining into some kind of grate the floor was made of. Startling them from their shock, they heard footsteps, and watched as a strange, beefy life form in all black came out. The mask it wore was glinting silver like a knife, narrow eyeholes a dark abyss with the mouth cut out.

"Looks like a ghoul of some sort," Aria whispered, entranced. "I wonder what planet they came from."

The "ghoul" attached a tube to one of the bodies through an immaculately sewn hole in their neck. Whoever it was twitched when the tube went in, and the creature patted it, kissing a strange looking inverted cross hanging from his neck in ceremony. It then took the tube in its mouth like a straw, and began to drink the blood out. Unable to silence herself, Suey made a small noise of disgust. The creature's head lifted sharply, and it began to walk over to check the source of the noise. The three were forced to make a break for it, back to the secret control room and out to the corridor.

They ran, until they came face to face with the two who had been approaching earlier— two terrifying creatures similar to the one they just saw, except these looked like females by the silver hair framing their masks. They put their arms out to attack. The three women turned the other way and ran the direction they hoped they came— thankfully they were right.

"We have to tell somebody what we saw," Tista blurted, out of breath.

"What, we say a bunch of spooky silver-masked aliens came down from outer space and want to drink our blood?" Suey asked. “’Cause that sounds sane.”

"We have to say something," Tista insisted. "Did you see that in there? Imagine what might happen if those things get any more humans in there to drink from. They could take over the world!" Bound by Amatista's morality and powered by fear, the other two finally agreed to head toward town to warn others of the arrival of the extraterrestrials.

“Blood sucking aliens,” Suey sighed. “2020 just keeps getting better and better.” Creeping behind the gang was a small gaggle of the ghouls, watching from the bushes. They waited until they were far enough back to remain undetected, and followed along the path to town.

What the three women didn't know, was most of the extraterrestrial ghouls from the ship had ready infiltrated the city.

In the city, "Special" Ghoul, "Rain" Ghoul, and "Mountain" Ghoul walked into the town shopping center.

Mountain went over to the snack isle, hemmed and hawed for a moment, and pointed. Rain put some of the bags of chips in the basket, and Mountain grabbed an armful too, crushing all of the snacks. The silver horns of his mask punctured the ceiling and effectively destroyed it as he dragged himself along down the aisles. His flitting tail was just as uncontrollable—it knocked everything behind him off the shelf, leaving a path of destruction in his wake. The clerk cringed, as did the smaller ghoul. Anxious not to make a mess, Rain tried to pick everything up behind him, but gave up after the entire store had been knocked over and wrecked by his taller friend.

Over at the other side of the store, Special tried on a pair of store use headphones. He played the drums with two paper towel rolls, his own tail whipping up a storm and slashing through all the glass displays of electronics. He looked over to them, giving a thumbs up.

"ABBA!" he hissed. The other ghouls rolled their eyes.

When the ghouls had collected their treasures from the store, they went to head out to the next shop they could ransack. Just as they stepped through the threshold, the clerk spoke up. "Are you, uh... going to pay for those?" he asked nervously. The three looked at one another. The man swallowed as he saw their tails begin to flick and swish. "Of course, you don't need to. S-Sale today! Everything... 100% off!" It was too late. The ghouls dropped their treasures and got out their horrible tubes to use on the clerk.

One little girl sat in a pavilion in the park, waiting for her mom to return. She had just gone to get them some ice cream for them from the nearby shop, but it had been a while since she had left. The girl was beginning to get nervous. Turning to look for her mom, she saw instead that a quaint little puppet show had been set up. It looked like a stage set up, and she watched in interest as the curtains drew back. The puppet on the left was a tall, beefy looking thing with a silver mask. The one on the right was a smaller one. The girl watched as the little one bullied the big one by tossing things at him and intimidating him. She giggled when the big one cowered. Her laughter slowly subsided as the masters of the puppets emerged from behind the stand. Two ghoulettes, one tall and one small. They tilted their heads as they approached the girl, holding their hands out for her to take. Hiding behind their backs, was a tube.

A gaggle of bikers on the seedy side of town congregated en masse, hanging around the trash bins with their bikes parked nearby. One of them was making out with his girlfriend against the brick wall of a graffitied building, hands roaming and groping. His attention was promptly diverted when he heard the squeak of wheels approach. The rest of the bikers took notice as well, turning to search for the source of the noise. Out from the foggy street, a little ghoul pulled out, peddling a small teal tricycle.

"Awww," the head biker crowed, "Would you look at that?" Dewdrop Ghoul, the one who had showed up, was the smallest of the ghouls. He was also one of the only ones of his race on the ship who had come to Earth who knew the language of earthlings in this region. He spoke this language obnoxiously, which he was about to use to his advantage. He smirked under his mask, determined to show these earthlings what a real badass looked like. He wouldn't mention that the tricycle was stolen from his boss back on his planet.

"Hey fellas," Dew said, getting off his trike and crossing his arms. "Dig my ride?" To his surprise, the bikers all started to laugh.

"Check this out," the head biker muttered, sauntering over. "That's a mean bike you got there."

"Fucking right it is," Dew snapped.

"Hooo, little gremlin's got some fire in him."

“You have no idea.”

The guy grinned down at him. "I’m sure. Can I take a ride on your wittle trike?"

"In your dreams, asshole. I just came to show off."

"Oh, shucks. Can I at least honk the horn?" Dew huffed.

"Sure. If it that's what tickles your pickle, go ahead." The guy reached down, picked it up, and broke the trike on the ground with a great smash. The wheels weren’t spared when the biker took to stomping on it. Dew stared down at it; all he could think of was how much trouble he'd be in with the Cardinal back home.

"I'm sorry, little fella. I seem to have broken your trike." Dew looked up, eyes narrowing.

"You'll wanna gimme a real sorry for that." The ghoul's fists tightened. "While ya still can." The guy only laughed at his show of anger.

"What're you gonna do? Knock my block off?" Dew's tail whipped out as fast as a shot, curled around the guy's neck, and ripped his head clean off his shoulders. Fire began to blaze in his eyes, and the remaining bikers got out while they still had the chance, screaming in a panic.

"You better run, asshats," Dew muttered, flipping them off. "Well shit." He looked down at the mangled mess of tires and metal, sighing. "I'm so fucking in for it back on the Homeworld."

A group of people were waiting for the bus. One bored elderly lady looked up to the wall behind her, and noticed a shadow. She watched as the shadow began to shimmy, and started to smile as it shook its hips. Horns appeared on the head of the shadow, but the audience of those waiting at the stop were too entranced by the dance moves to notice the odd shape of the head. The dancer, Swiss Ghoul, rotated his hips around in a circle, thrusting slightly. He was another who could speak the planetary language, but he had one up on Dewdrop. He knew how to dance. It was a talent he was praised for back on the Homeworld... he loved to use it to lure the food in.

Everyone was in awe by the time the shadow fell to its knees and rocked forward with his arms curled. When Swiss had their attention on the wall with his shadow, he paused his dance to lift his tail. It rose in the shadow, and wrapped around everybody. Their hysterical screams rang out for no one to hear as Swiss messily cut through their bodies with the point of his tail, grinning as blood and guts splattered all over his mask.

"Sorry. That's just what you humans get, Jack," he shrugged, and busted another move.

The three women looked around their city, watching people fall to the extraterrestrial ghouls all around them in horror.

“We’re too late,” Aria realized.

"There!" Tista pointed out. "Their spaceship we saw earlier!" They noticed that it had moved during their trek down to town, parked right in front of city hall now. Ghouls were swarming out of it, tails going wild and claws growing sharp. Blood ran down the streets from where they were feeding on humans. It was a scene of complete pandemonium.

"Wait." Aria thought of something. "These... ghoul things. They sort of look like demons, right?"

“Yeah,” Suey muttered. “I guess there’s some resemblance.”

“And what about their spaceship? It looked like a church.” Catching on, the three exchanged glances, and looked over to the cathedral behind them. There was the town center shop next to it.

Amatista ran into the shop first. It had been looted and ransacked, but she knew just what she needed. Running over to the third aisle, she found the super soakers, and grabbed three. As she was leaving, she noticed the body of the clerk, pale and completely drained of its blood.

"Uh... put it on my tab?" she grimaced, and dashed out to meet her friends. By the time she got the super soakers to the cathedral, the others had located the holy water. They filled their high-powered plastic guns, and ran back to the scene of slaughter.

"I feel like we're in an apocalypse," Suey said. They looked up at the ship.

"Somehow, we have to get them all back on that thing, so we can use these."

By some miracle, ghostly organ music began to echo loudly from the ship, attracting the attention of the swarming mass of ghouls; what could only be a call back to their Homeworld by some superior after their reign of terror here had been deemed a success. The girls watched them clamber onto the ship, but a few noticed them as potential dessert before they boarded to return home.

"Shit," Suey muttered. Tista looked around.

"We have nowhere to run!"

“Just shoot,” Aria muttered. The three took their holy water, aiming and shooting the spray at the approaching ghouls. They burned with loud hissing, and when they were taken care of, the three directed their streams up toward the ship. The holy ammunition began to erode their ship, before an explosion that rocked the atmosphere went off. 

"Don't fuck with our planet, creeps," Suey scoffed. Just when they thought they were clear, black acid began to shower down, and a sulfuric smoke drifted into the atmosphere. All the ghastly pale, drained bodies around them began to rise. They all had one white eye now, and they held their arms out as they closed in on the three.

"Hail Papa," they chanted. "Hail Papa. Hail Papa!"

"Who's Papa?!" Tista cried, fighting off one of the transformed demons. Aria stared at the circle of them approaching solemnly.

"Our new world leader." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hail Papa... Hail Papa... Hail P- oops! Somebody help me snap out of it! 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this first story. Join us tomorrow for something even scarier! Now, if you'll excuse me... where did I leave my tube?


End file.
